


Dysania

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Pillow Talk, Poetry, Sharing a Bed
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: Ada mimpi yang tak bisa pergi.





	

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> **disclaimer:**
> 
>   * Sherlock Holmes is original work of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, any additional characters are based on Sherlock BBC
>   * Fanfiksi ini masuk dalam arsip #FID8 di situs fanfiction.net.
> 


 

 

 

Suara tembakan.

Teriakan.

Ledakan.

Semuanya berpadu menjadi satu.

Dan John Watson sendiri.

Kehilangan arah.

Ketakutan mengkonsumsi.

Kengerian merajai.

Peluru berdesing.

Bubuk mesiu bertebaran.

Keping tanah berhamburan.

Tangan terangkat menutup telinga

Mata terpejam, menghalangi pandang.

Dan… sungguh, John ketakutan.

 

 

 

*

 

 

            “Kau tidak membangunkanku!”

            Bibir John Watson membentuk kurva negatif. Dahinya yang berpeluh, mengernyit. Tapi yang diajak bicara hanya tersenyum. Bibirnya membentuk kurva serupa. Hanya saja, bukan ekspresi kesal yang dirasanya.

            “Aku mengalami mimpi buruk!” Si pria berambut pirang pasir menaikkan suara. Namun respon yang diharapkan masih tak ada. Hanya gestur kecil yang mewakilkan. Tergerak tangan; menyeberang selimut lalu menggenggam. Erat. Hangat. Tapi dingin masih merambat. Tangan John bergetar lamat-lamat.

            “Mimpi buruk, Sherlock.” Ia menekankan. “Aku pasti mengigau.”

            Sherlock menarik napas pelan. Senyum di romannya mulai memudar. “Aku tahu.”

            “Aku takut, kau seharusnya membangunkanku.” John membalas genggaman sang pria berambut ikal. “Kau seharusnya menyelamatkanku.”

            Sejenak hening. Tak ada kata terucap. Keduanya masih mengaitkan jari-jemari. Keduanya masih terduduk di ranjang, terselimuti.

            “Selama ini—“ Sherlock memulai. John meneleng mendengarkan. “—dan aku selalu ingin membangunkanmu.”

            John menatapnya, tahu bahwa kalimat itu belum selesai sempurna.

            “Selama ini, aku ingin menarikmu keluar dari mimpi buruk itu. Menyadarkanmu bahwa di sini, masih ada aku. Memelukmu hangat dan penuh perlindungan.”

            “Selama ini?” Tidak mengerti, John mengulangi.

            “Tapi ketakutanmu tidak akan selesai dengan itu semua. Mimpi tidak akan menakutimu bila kau menghadapinya.” Sherlock mendaratkan pandangan pada sosok di sampingnya. “Dan kau bisa menghadapinya, John. Kau _akan_ bisa mengatasinya.”

            “Bagaimana kau tahu?” bisik John, menatap mata hijau kebiruan sang lawan bicara.

            Sherlock menyunggingkan senyum. “Karena aku akan selalu terbangun di sisimu dan mengingatkanmu. Aku akan terbangun di sisimu, menggenggam tanganmu. Aku akan ada di sini, memelukmu bila perlu.”

            Meskipun tidurnya dilanda kengerian, meskipun terbangun ketakutan, John selalu kehabisan alasan untuk hengkang dari atas ranjang. Karena berpegangan tangan berdua, berbagi cerita soal bunga tidur malam sebelumnya, membuat John merasa sempurna. Dan tak ada yang lebih ia inginkan, selain membekukan waktu selamanya.

 

 

 

*

 

Ada mimpi yang tak bisa pergi

Ada mimpi yang menghantui

Semua darah dan luka dan sakit

Semua luka dan sakit dan perih

Ada mimpi yang tak bisa dihindari

Ada mimpi yang hadir untuk dihadapi

Dan meski aku lumpuh dalam pikiranku

Aku tahu kau di sisi, menggenggam tanganku

Mimpi buruk itu tak pernah pergi

Tapi setidaknya aku tahu, aku tak sendiri lagi

 

 

 

**fin.**

 

 

 

> **dysania**
> 
> _(n.)_ 1\. The state of finding it hard to get out of bed in the morning


End file.
